Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety valve, and in particular to a plunger type safety valve.
The Prior Arts
Presently on the market, filtering device is designed to connect to front end of faucet, such that when the faucet is closed, the filtering device is connected directly to the water pipes of the local water supply plant. Therefore, when the pressure in the water pipe is increased suddenly, it could produce great impact on the filtering device, or it could even break the filtering device, to cause property damage to the user.
Therefore, at present, the design and performance of the filtering device is not quite satisfactory, and it leaves much room for improvement.